


Miguel’s First Love

by sunsprite16



Series: My Coco (2017) Stories [5]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Pixar, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsprite16/pseuds/sunsprite16
Summary: Miguel falls in love with a girl who happens to have super strength! After she unintentionally hurts Miguel, Isabella travels to the mountains in hopes of getting rid of the thing that makes her unique. Miguel, Oscar, and Felipe must stop her before it's too late.





	Miguel’s First Love

"Can anyone please tell me who Enersto de la Cruz was?" The History teacher asked her students with a hint of boredom.

Before Miguel was able to call Ernesto a fraud, a girl who was the same age as Miguel, rushed into the classroom.

She told the teacher nervously,"Sorry, I'm late!"

Miguel turned his head only to stare at the beautiful girl. She had long, flowing black hair, green eyes that shined like emeralds, and a smile that made Miguel's sigh. He knew he was in love.

Usually, Miguel wasn't all that interested in girls but this girl was special. He could feel it.

Suddenly, something caught Miguel's left eye. He gasped softly at the sight of Oscar and Felipe. They were waving at their nephew from outside the window.

The teacher suddenly spoke up. "Children I would like you to meet our newest friend Isabella Rodriguez. She just moved here from Guatemala."

All the kids said politely,"Hola, Isabella."

Isabella waved with a small, nervous smile on her face.

The teacher then asked,"Who would like to show Isabella around the school?"

Immediately, without thinking, Miguel stood up and shouted,"I will!"

Miguel instantly felt regret in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea how to talk to a girl. Oscar and Felipe could see the worried expression on Miguel's face.

The twins nodded at each other. They were going to help Miguel talk to Isabella.

Isabella and Miguel were walking down a flight of stairs when Isabella asked,"So Miguel... what is there to do in Santa Cecilia?"

Miguel gulped. He was far too nervous to speak. He didn't want to say the wrong thing... He was about to cry when Oscar could be heard saying,"There's that vendor that sells the most delicious tamales!"

Felipe added,"And only for a quarter each!"

Miguel froze. Oscar and Felipe were braiding Isabelle's hair.

Miguel shouted,"Knock it off!"

Isabella swiftly turned around and asked rather angrily,"What are you talking about?"

Miguel froze again and blushed. He felt like punching himself in the face.

Miguel quickly said,"Nothing!"

Isabella only shrugged and continued walking ahead.

Miguel whispered to Oscar and Felipe in amazement,"How did you guys get here?"

Oscar replied with a chuckle,"Well, Imelda sensed that you would need our help. So we just had to come check up on you."

Miguel was touched by Oscar and Felipe's visit but did they really have to come when he fell in love for the first time? Miguel found it embarrassing.

Felipe noticed Miguel biting his bottom lip and said softly,"It's OK Miguel. We'll help you talk to Isabella. We're experts at this sort of thing. Right, Oscar?"

"We sure are!"

Miguel whispered,"OK. Alright. But no funny business."

Oscar and Felipe gave their nephew two thumbs up.

Isabella finally turned around to say,"You're awfully quiet..."

Miguel asked,"Huh? Oh..."

Miguel looked at Oscar in a desperate plea to tell him what to say.

Oscar quickly said,"Oh! Tell her that I've never shown a girl around my school before."

Miguel nodded at Oscar then told Isabella,"Sorry it's just that I've never shown a girl around my school before..."

Isabella giggled which was music to Miguel's ears.

Isabella said kindly,"Well, I'm grateful you're showing me around Miguel."

Miguel found himself saying,"It's the least I can do for a new student." Miguel took Isabella's hand. "Come on! I'll show you where the school makes its churros!"

That said, Miguel and Isabella laughed as they ran towards the cafeteria. Oscar and Felipe smiled.

Oscar said to his twin brother,"I knew he had what it takes."

Felipe nodded and said,"We'll have to congratulate him later."

Knowing their work was done, Oscar and Felipe headed back to the Land of the Dead.

As soon as Miguel stepped foot into the Rivera household, Miguel's family started cheering.

Abuelita was the first to approach Miguel. She lovingly kissed his cheeks.

Miguel asked in utter confusion,"What's going on?"

Miguel's cousin, Rosa, crossed her arms and smirked. "Don't play dumb. We know you found a girlfriend."

Miguel blushed at all the attention he was getting.

Tia Victoria asked with a smile,"So when can we expect to meet Isabella?"

Miguel blushed even more. He started fiddling his hands rather nervously. "I kinda told her she could come here tonight... for dinner..."

Total silence.

Miguel's papa, Enrique, suddenly said happily as he ruffled his son's hair,"That's my boy!"

Dressed in a simple, lavender dress, Isabella was walking through the mariachi plaza. She warmly embraced the music and excitement of the plaza. So much in fact that she bumped into Miguel who was doing the same thing.

They couldn't help but laugh.

Once he calmed down, Miguel asked Isabella,"Isn't this place just the best?"

Isabella nodded happily. "Sure is."

Miguel found himself staring fondly at Isabella.

She's so beautiful... Miguel thought with blushed cheeks.

Isabella giggled and nudged Miguel playfully. However, to Miguel's surprise, the nudge sent him flying across the plaza. He eventually hit a wall. The impact on his head made him fall unconscious.

Every single person in the plaza went to check on Miguel.

Imelda was happily talking to her younger twin brothers when she noticed a bunch of people heading towards the plaza. Imelda knew something wasn't right. She took off one of her boots and hurried down the alleyway.

Oscar and Felipe looked at each other worriedly. They soon decided to follow their older sister.

Isabella felt downright awful. "I'm so sorry! It was a total accident!"

Everyone in the plaza stared at Isabella. One woman asked in horror,"You did this?"

Soon, another woman shouted in distress,"That's no ordinary girl! She has super strength!"

The majority of the crowd started backing away from Isabella.

A man pointed a threatening finger directly at Isabella and exclaimed angrily,"She's a monster!"

Isabella was at a total loss of what to think, feel and do.

She ultimately decided what action she should take.

Miguel slowly opened his eyes. His entire family sighed in relief.

Miguel asked rather groggily,"What happened?"

Papa Julio replied worriedly,"You were knocked unconscious in the plaza."

Tia Rosita added,"Thankfully Imelda, Oscar, and Felipe was there to get you."

To everyone's surprise, Miguel got up on his feet and asked in a state of panic,"Where's Isabella?"

"I don't think you should see her anymore Chamaco... she has superhuman strength. That's how you ended up unconscious." Hector explained gently.

Miguel shouted,"But it was an accident!"

Suddenly, Isabella's parents, Gabriela and Antonio appeared.

Gabriela said softly,"It's true. Our daughter would never try to hurt anyone intentionally."

Miguel smiled slightly. However, his smile faded when Antonio said in a more worrisome tone,"But, we can't find her anywhere."

Determined to see Isabella and tell her that everything was going to be OK, Miguel ran towards Pantéon Santa Cecilia. That was the local cemetery.

She has to be there... where else would she have gone? Miguel thought.

Oscar and Felipe shouted in unison,"Wait for us!"

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Miguel ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Isabella hiked through the tall, majestic mountains. She eventually stopped to look out towards Santa Cecilia.

I've got to find that cave. It's the only way to get rid of my "special" ability. Isabella thought with determination rushing through her veins.

The next day just happened to be Isabella's quinceañera!

Antonio gazed sadly at his daughter's sparkling, pink dress.

Gabriela put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "She'll come back, Antonio..."

Antonio closed his eyes and sighed. "Did we...? Fail as parents? I mean... we kept Isabella isolated for most of her childhood so she could practice using her powers... Oh, no..."

Gabriela started weeping. Antonio got down on his knees and said out loud,"What have we done?"

Isabella had reached the icy, cold cave. She shivered from the chilliness. She was only wearing a summer dress, after all.

"I have to keep going..." Isabella said with a frown.

As soon as Isabella stepped foot into the cave, Miguel, Oscar, and Felipe shouted,"Isabella!"

Isabella froze in sheer panic.

Miguel shouted to Isabella,"Running away from your problems isn't the solution! I did the same thing and I regret every second of it!"

Isabella shouted back,"Well, I don't!"

Isabella's words full of hatred and selfishness made the wind spiral upward. It soon swirled around Isabella and absorbed her powers!

It's like the wind has a mind of its own! Miguel thought in horror.

The wind which was now colored red traveled to the Land of the Dead at the speed of sound!

Skeletons gasped at the sight of the strange-looking wind.

Pepita was licking her paw when the wind swirled around and around her. Her eyes and fur coat soon turned red.

At that exact moment, Imelda gasped out loud as she rose up from her bed. She immediately put on her boots and ran outside. She could see Pepita fly to the giant bell that had once crushed Ernesto de la Cruz. She grabbed it without effort.

She was going to trap Isabella inside the bell! Imelda thought in realization.

Imelda knew she had to think of something fast.

She suddenly told Hector who was just coming out of the house,"Stay here and protect Coco in case Pepita comes back!"

Hector asked his wife as if she were crazy,"What are you going to do? I mean I know she's your spirit guide but Pepita is in a state of disobedience right now!"

Imelda replied,"I need to get to Isabella and make her embrace her uniqueness!"

Isabella woke up from her unconscious state.

She was all alone in her bedroom. She looked to her right to see a letter resting on the top of her drawer. It read:

Dear Isabella,

Having special talents is a blessing, not a curse. You're supposed to embrace them and use them to make those around you smile. But now that I see you look at them as nothing but waste, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sorry...

\- Miguel

Isabella breathed rather heavily. Tears were slowly trailing down her face.

I have made a terrible mistake... Isabella thought with severe guilt.

Isabella sat on her bed. She was at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly, the distant roars of a giant creature made Isabella bolt right up. She looked up from her bedroom window to see a ferocious, red Alebrije flying right towards her!

Isabella started to scream as she attempted to get out of her house.

As soon as she was outside, her house was completely engulfed in flames! Pepita growled in frustration that she didn't trap Isabella inside.

Isabella never felt more afraid in her life. She was so focused on getting to Miguel's house that she bumped into Imelda.

Isabella said frantically, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Despite the screams of Santa Cecilia's residents in the distance, Imelda said sternly, "Isabella! Listen to me! You have to embrace your super strength!"

A devastated Isabella shouted, "But, it's gone!"

Miguel suddenly shouted, "No Isabella! You never lost your true strength! Your willingness to make things right again!"

Isabella was touched by Miguel's wisdom.

Pepita was about to drop the bell on Isabella when Isabella gave Miguel a passionate kiss on the lips.

The power of their love made the bell explode into little chunks! The wind which was now white flew out of Pepita and back into Isabella.

Pepita growled in confusion.

Imelda chuckled in relief. She felt overjoyed to see Pepita back to normal and Miguel having his first kiss.

A few days later...

Miguel was helping the people of Santa Cecilia build a new home for Isabella and her family. Miguel was hammering a board in place when he saw Isabella carry fifteen, long wooden planks.

Miguel smiled. He loved seeing Isabella use her talents to help people.


End file.
